


Niall needs a little bit more protection than the rest of us

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Niall Has An Eating Disorder, The boys try to help, niall is anorexic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: TINA's PROMPT - I see that you are taking story request. I was wondering if you could please write a niall horan anorexia story in which the boys start to notice that niall has a problem and tries to help him. please and thank you.PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU MAY BE TRIGGERED P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanks for the prompt :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+the+prompt+%3A%29).



Harry POV.

"Has anyone else noticed Niall is being weird." i ask, all of us sat in a hotel room drinking beers and playing Fifa, Niall is asleep on the bed.

"That's harsh, he isn't weird" Liam replies, ruffling Nialls hair.  
"He is acting strange though" Louis pipes up  
"Maybe we should keep an eye on him" Zayn suggests.

We all agree and carry on with the fifa.

 

A few weeks later we decide the eye needs to be closer, after seeing him change shirts for the concert.  
I nudge Louis and motion to Nialls waist. Or rather lack of. we all finish getting ready and Niall excuses himself to the bathroom.

"He has lost loads of weight" I whisper-shout  
"He barely eats anymore" Liam pipes up  
"After the show, we talk to him. No excuses" Louis says, we all keep getting ready when Niall returns.

The concert goes well, considering one of our band members is pretty much bones. After the show we all head back to the bus, deciding to change and shower then talk.

I shower first, the Zayn then Liam then Louis then Niall.

 

We are all waiting for him in the lounge when Niall comes out of the shower. He is already dressed and is lazily using the towel to dry his hair.

"Ni come and sit down" Liam says softly. He does, choosing to sit next to me on one sofa, opposite Zayn on the chair and Louis sharing the other sofa with Liam

"Niall. We aren't mad, i promise but We know you've lost a lot of weight. It's dangerous to loose that much weight" Louis starts but niall cut him off

"It's nothing to do with you, and by the way, i haven't even lost that much, i've been trying for months and it just sits there" He whispers, looking down at the floor and crossing his arms over his stomach.

I reach my arms around his shoulders and pull him into a hug, he accepts with out any protests and just breaks down.

"I'm sorry haz" he mutters into my shoulder.  
"Shhhhh, i know babe, it's okay. We are all here to help you. You just need to let us." i whisper, stroking his hair and adjusting him so his legs are over mine and he is snuggled into my neck.

"I just wanted you all to be proud of me. Not ashamed."  
"We are proud of you niall. We love you and nothing you ever do could make us ashamed. Not even this. I'm ashamed at myself for not noticing sooner" Louis says honestly, rubbing Nialls knee.

WE talk for a while, discussing how best to help Niall. He insists he doesn't want to tell anyone else, but agrees to let us four help him. We figure out that making himself sick is the main way he gets rid of the food. So we agree he isn't to be on his own. At all.

DAY 1 - 9AM

"Harry. You don't have t sit there while i shower"  
"HMMMM" i say, reading a magazine and sitting on the floor "I'm not looking, just supervising" i reply, secretly, i really really want to look.

11AM

"Lou i don't need someone with me at all times yah know" Niall tries as we are getting ready to be in the hotel for a few nights.  
"Niall you agreed to let us help you" is all louis says.

1pm - lunch time

"I'll have tea, 'm just not hungry right now" Niall starts, but i cut him off  
"Have a sandwich. You can manage that, you didn't eat breakfast". i say looking at the menu, meeting Liams eyes above it, he gives me a little nod.

2:30 pm

"I'm only havin a piss" niall snaps as zayn follows him to the bathroom after lunch.  
"Cool, you won't mind me taggin along then" zayn smiles

4pm

"I er. i might meet with the band for practise" Niall says nervously.  
"Cool, i need them to try a riff for me for a song i'm working on" Liam says, grabbing his coat and shoes.

6pm - tea time

We ordered pizza from room service and i made sure to put 2 slices and chips on a plate to moniter nialls food.

"Haz really?" Niall moans  
"Yes really. You aren't getting away with half a piece of pizza and the odd chip to make it look like you've eaten." i reply, grabbing a slice from the box.

9pm

Niall complains of being tired and says he's off to bed.

We all talk for a while until i hear a cough. I dart up and head straight to Nialls bedroom, i open to door and glance around, he's not in bed. I head to the bathroom and the sight makes me queezy.

Niall is on his knees, head over the porcelain bowl with two fingers down his throat. I wince as a load of vomit falls from his mouth into the loo. Dripping down his hand along with the tears.

HE goes to do it again and i spring into action, i grab his hand, ignoring the sick and sit behind him, hugging him into my chest, trapping his arms with mine.

He cries, he screams, he kicks, he whimpers, but i don't let up. I can't.

At this point the others have joined me. Liam cleans the bathroom while zayn gets nialls some water and a mint. Louis helps me get niall back into bed, He's still thrashing and screaming. Louis wipes his hands and face then changes his shirt while i pin him down.

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I FUCKIN HATE ALL OF YOU!" He screehes, tears streaming down his face as he tries to get to the bathroom.

"SHh Shhh Shh" i whisper, hugging him to my chest and laying down with him. Looks like someone is going to have to be here through the night as well, i think as i brush his hair out of his face.

 

10 minutes later he is asleep and i cry. I leave the room asking zayn to cover me and go to my room and cry. That was awful. All of it. From watching my best friend force himself to be sick, to him fighting me with every bit of strength to get to the toilet and vomit. To him screaming like he was in agony and me not being able to do anything but hold him down so he couldn't hurt himself.

I cry until lou comes and cuddles me from behind.

"He doesn't hate you. He's scared, everything he's known for the past 5 months is changing and he doesn't know what to do." Lou whispers "Come back and cuddle him"

I do, i go back into his hotel room and tuck him into my chest. Holding him like i can take away all his problems, like this hug can cure it all. It can't and i know that, but i wish it could.

 

The next morning Niall is awake and looking at me when i wake up. i smile softly at him, as if to tell him 'i'm not mad'. he smiles back shyly.

"I'm sorry haz. For last night i-" He whimpers  
"Shhh. It's okay. I knew it would be hard, we all did, but we love you and we will get through this. It will take time but, you just have to trust us. I promise we can fix this nialler" i kiss his head to seal the promise and he smiles.

 

It goes on like this for sometime, him doing okay, then having out bursts then apologising and me kissing his head, then i moved to his cheeks. Okay, so every kiss i give he gets a little but closer to his lips, but shhh! don't tell anyone.

 

2 months later we are all cuddles in one bed. It's double so it's a squash but we make it work. When niall thinks we are all asleep he lips out of bed and heads to the bathroom. I follow out of instinct and wait at the door, he doesn't see me.

"No. i don't want to." He looks like he is having an internal debate while kneeling down in front of the toilet.

I stay silent just to see what he does, ready to leap into action if he goes too far. His fingers go to his mouth and i breath in, only to exhale when he pulls them away, resting his for head on the toilet rim. gross.

"No. I need to fight this" he mutters, standing and wiping his tears before turning and headbutting my chest.

 

"Harry. I didn't -"  
I cut him off with a kiss to the lips. He kisses back slowly and a few soconds later i pull away.  
"I am so fucking proud of you Nialler" i mumble, kissing him again.


End file.
